Hot & Cold Love
by I'mNotKnown
Summary: Nonbending AU. In Republic City Academy, there are two students who have unnatural body temperatures. Mako has always had a warmer body temp making it hard for him in the summer and Korra has always had a colder body temp making it hard for her in the winter. Mako and Korra are close friends but can their weird body temps make them become closer? Some OOCness. Oneshot (maybe).


This story was inspired by a shoujo manga I read. Unfortunately, I don't remember the name of it. I plan to make this story short but I also might make a part 2 depending on how I feel and how many reviews I get.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or the manga I'm basing this after.

* * *

Right now it was winter in Republic City and everyone loved it except for one particular person.

"It's so freaking cold!" Korra cuddled herself in three jackets, a blanket, a scarf, gloves, earmuffs, a hat, thick socks, and boots but she was still cold. She sneezed and shuddered once again. "Ahhh! I can't take this! I hate winter!"

"You say that every time," said Asami, one of Korra's close friends while rubbing her back for comfort.

"Ha, you are balled up like a little gerbil again? Do you need my body heat that bad?" Korra looked up to see Mako in a regular shirt and pants. She just glared at him.

"Hmph, during the summer you were the one begging to use my cold temp to cool you down so watch what you say bub," said Korra turning a face away, slightly mad.

Mako chuckled a little and then said, "C'mere." He walked behind Korra and hugged her. Korra started to relax as she could feel Mako's body heat seeping through all of the garments directly to her.

Bolin then walked in and went to his brother and friends. "Oooooh, is the famous body temp couple cuddling again? He he."

"Shut up Bolin, it's not like that," Mako said in reply but still not letting go of Korra.

"Ya but the two of you are like inseparable during the cold and hot months. Even during the regular cool months you guys are still together then too. You guys should just hurry up and go out," Bolin said crossing his arms behind his head and leaning against one of the desks.

Both Mako and Korra blushed once Bolin said this. Korra pushed Mako off and punched Bolin in the arm. "Ow!" "Shut up Bolin."

Korra then sat back down in her seat and the teacher came in to start the next class.

After class the group got together to walk to the mall together. As they were walking in the streets Korra was bundled in even more clothes than before. Asami and Bolin were a few feet ahead of Korra and Mako chatting.

"Here," Mako offered his hand to Korra. Mako was just wearing a jacket, hat, scarf, and fingerless gloves to cover him. Korra couldn't believe on how he could stay warm enough in those clothes. But then again same was for her in the summer. Korra was still embarrassed on what Bolin said in the classroom earlier and felt that if she took Mako's hand he could hear her heart beat.

She has always had a little crush on Mako but it started to grow more and more and they got closer and right now she was sure that she liked him. "Uhm, I'm ok. Thanks," she lowered her head a little and then called after the other two, "Guys! Wait up." She ran towards them leaving Mako behind.

Mako wondered why she did that when she usually made a snarky remark and then grabs his hand. He knew he always kept a cool facade in front of her and others but in truth he was always nervous when he was with Korra. At first when he met Korra he thought she was reckless and crazy but also a faithful friend. He used to also like Asami but as he got closer to Korra because of their weird body temps he started to develop feelings for her.

He just thought it was probably because they were being left behind by the others. He ran to also catch up to them and they just continued to the mall.

Once they all got to the mall Asami and Bolin quickly left the other two alone. Both of them wanted Mako and Korra to get closer. They were planning to tail them and sent up moments between them. Mako and Korra awkwardly stood there next to each other at the entrance.

Mako decided to break the awkwardness and saw a sign for hot chocolate samples at the Ghirardelli factory. "Hey, you're cold right? You want to check that out?" He pointed to the sign and Korra lit up when she saw that. She started to pull Mako's sleeve, "Let's go, let's go!"

Mako chuckled and walked behind Korra as she led the way all excited.

Korra waited on a bench in the store for Mako. Mako then came up to her with a hot cup of cocoa. Korra took off her gloves and touched the warm mug. She said "ahhh" as she relaxed a little more. Then she chugged the hot cocoa.

"Hey care…" was all Mako said before it was all gone, "nevermind." Korra stuck out the mug and asked for another. Mako was again gave a smile and chuckled and went to go get Korra another.

When Mako came back he saw a couple of guys trying to offer Korra some hot cocoa. Korra didn't care because she just wanted some so she was going for it when Mako grabbed her hand. Mako held Korra's hand and glared at the two boys with a death stare. Both of them mumbled some rude comments and just walked away.

Korra started to blush because Mako was still holding her hand and it felt really warm and nice. Mako turned to Korra and said, "What are you doing accepting things from other guys? You don't know who they are. They could have been trying something on you."

Korra got a little mad and said, "What does that mean I can't get anything from anyone? What is it only acceptable to be fed by you?"

"Yes!" Mako said as he pulled her hand which made her jump from her seat and stand right in front of Mako's face.

Both of them were staring into each other's eyes for quite some time before Mako said, "Well, I mean just not from shady looking guys like those who have ulterior motives." He let go of Korra's hand and turned the other way.

From behind a plant out of the store, Asami and Bolin were spying. "Man they were so close to a kiss. Ahhh! What's wrong with Mako? Just do it brother!" Bolin said holding his hands to his head and messing up his hair as he ruffled his hair in frustration.

"I know. We even paid those two guys to go hit on Korra to make him jealous," Asami said crossing her arms and making a pouting face. The both turned to see Korra and Mako walking out of the store and heading to the indoor zoo that was in the mall so they continued to follow them.

Because it was winter the zoo changes the animals according to the weather so they had a bunch of arctic animals. Korra was happy because she loved penguins. As they went through the zoo and heading towards the penguins the both of them saw that a lot of couples were here today. Both of them became conscious because they wondered if they also looked like a couple to others.

They soon reached the penguins and Korra smiled really big and went up to the glass to see them. Mako was smiling behind her. Seeing her happy face always made him happy. All of a sudden he was surrounded by three girls and they started to flirt with him.

"Hey, Mak…" Korra turned around to see the three girls with Mako.

"Hey there, you're really cute." "What's your name?" "How old are you?" "You look really mature." "OMG, your skin is so warm." "Oh let's cuddle"

After the last two comments that is where Korra drew the line as she saw all of the girls cling to him.

"Hey! Let him go! You're bugging him." Korra said as she approached them.

"And who are you exactly? His girlfriend?" One of the girls said and then the others laughed.

"Uh, no." Korra blushed and looked down.

"Then you have no right to be in his business." One of the other girls said as she hooked tighter to Mako's arm.

Korra looked down, turned around and ran. "Korra!" Mako was about to go after her but one of the girls held on to him.

"Hey, where are you going? Don't you want to hang out with us rather than that puffball?"

"That 'puffball' is way better than you three combined. She is the girl I like." Mako pushed the girl's hands of his arm and ran after Korra.

Behind a corner Bolin punched his arms in the air, "Yes!"

Asami clapped her hands together and said, "He finally admitted his feelings out loud."

Mako ran and ran looking for Korra. He was starting to get worried that something happened to her. He then saw her inside a café. He went inside and felt that the heater was on. 'So that's why she is in here' he thought to himself. He sat down across from her.

Korra looked up and saw Mako. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was thinking of getting a mocha chai latte and all," Mako said trying to cheer her up.

"No, I mean what are you doing here with me? I'm not really pretty. I look like a fat gerbil. And I'm a weirdo who has really cold body temp."

"No you're not." Mako said this with such seriousness that Korra looked up. "You are pretty. The prettiest girl I've ever met. You are funny, cool, fun to hang with, strong, independent, and don't forget."

Korra blushed as he made all of these comments "What?"

"I'm also a weirdo. A weirdo who has really hot body temp." Korra smiled and so did Mako.

All of a sudden, they heard a song playing.

We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

They both listened to the song and then gazed into each other's eyes. "Korra, I…I…" Mako was blushing and very nervous. "I love you."

Korra smiled and reached over the table touching Mako's hand. "I love you too."

The both of them slowly closed their eyes and drew their faces closer. The lips then touched and it felt like the world only belonged to the two of them. They came apart and stared into each other's eyes again. They laughed a little and then kissed again.

Behind the counter, Bolin and Asami were videoing it with Asami's phone. Bolin turned to one of the workers and gave him a ten dollar bill. "Thanks for playing the song man." They both smiled to each other and looked back at the new couple.

* * *

KCied

So what did you guys think? Please review especially if you liked it. And if you liked it enough for me to make a second part please mention it in your review. Please & thank you!

KC out! hehe I'm weird ;P


End file.
